destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Juraki
The Juraki are a race similar to Elementals, but differ in the fact that they're made of discarded armor and metal. Inside the armor is a whirlwind of Mana, surrounding the Juraki's Soul. Juraki were created by a sweeping move made by Saul, creating beings that act as guardians, like himself. Juraki are incapable of normal speech, instead having the curious ability to speak directly into their target's mind. However, they can only target one entity at a time. While they're speaking, other nearby entities will hear nothing but wind and metallic clangs. Juraki depend solely on the Mana contained inside them to remain alive. However, if they do happen to be drained of Mana, instead of falling unconscious, or dying, they simply go dormant. Their Soul becomes incredibly difficult to detect, and will sleep until a substantial cloud of Mana collects around it. Every action a Juraki does requires Mana. Beginning a new direction of motion and speech both consume one Mana. However, they regenerate much faster than most mortal creatures, at a rate of 25% of their maximum Mana per hour, in addition to their naturally large Mana pool. Juraki have an interesting habit; on occasion, when they have nothing to do, they do the equivalent of sunning themselves. They sit silent and dormant in areas with high levels of natural Mana, seemingly absorbing it. This action is similar to sleep, however the Juraki remains conscious. This action ''is ''capable of bringing the Juraki's Mana over its maximum. If their Mana exceeds its maximum, they're not subject to the normal effects of Mana sickness. At 25% over their maximum, all of their actions are increased in power, doubling movement speed and physical damage. At 50% over, their metal splits open, in an attempt to vent the excess heat, pressure and Mana. Their body becomes incredibly hot, damaging anything that touches them. However, at 75% over, they begin to melt down. Their metal will begin to ooze off of them, permanently reducing their ARM, until they regain more metal. Even worse, if they reach double their maximum Mana, they reach critical mass. Death is certain, and only moments away. Once critical mass is reached, their Mana, their Soul and any surrounding matter feed a cataclysmic explosion, varying in size depending on the power of the Juraki. For these reasons, it is vital that Juraki maintain a fair equilibrium, even more so than other races. Juraki are stoic beings, who have a deep understanding of their specific weaknesses. They only use Mana when they need to, or they have another powerful motivation to. They're unlike other mortal beings, as they do not use emotion. However, they have the knowledge to emulate emotion, in order to blend in. In DSZC 5, Juraki are exceptionally durable, and depend on Mana for everything. If a Juraki's Mana reaches 0, they take on a near-death state, where their Soul becomes incredibly difficult to locate. However, if their Soul is taken and devoured or destroyed, the Juraki officially dies. Their Health rolls are replaced with Mana OR ARM rolls, depending on the player's choice. Their ARM rolls give them 1-2 ARM. All damage dealt to a Juraki is instead dealt to Mana, using the same formulas for damage. They start with 0 HP(And are incapable of gaining ANY Health. Traits that add Health can be re-rolled.), 6 STR, 100 Mana and 40 ARM. Also, altough it doesn't really matter, Juraki can not contract "Fleshrot". Juraki take 150% damage from Lightning damage and 110% from Magma and Cold damage. They do not take Bio damage and are immune to the Infection, Poisoned, Bleeding, and Bone-Dry debuffs. They take 75% damage from Silver, Corruption, Dark and Light damages. The Juraki are a Tier 2 Race.